Marked By The Gods
by fourand-sixs-sugarcubed-seeker
Summary: "We will watch over you. Do what is right in your hearts as that was why you were judged worthy." No DH. Bashing!Weasley other than the twins. Powerful!Harry/Hermione. Watch as they change the world and each other. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just a short note: dont hate please:) i own nothings of this sadly if i did the books would have ended H/Hr and as it didnt all belongs to JKR. Im crap at summaries so just a tad but of information to decided if this is for you.**

• **harry/hermione ship**

• **Weasley bashing minus twins**

• **Voldemort is defeatedearly on and follows them afterwards as become used to new powers and life without threats.**

 **(Sorry that was so long!)**

 **4 &6**

* * *

"Help!" Screamed a boy on the floor who had just appeared with a girl who looked his age severely injured and looked close to the end. The boy was absolutely distraught silently crying while yelling for help while lovingly cradling the girls

head on his lap whispering words of comfort although no one could tell if it was for her or his sake as he just longingly gazed into her eyes mumbling too quietly for anyone but her to hear.

At this point they had already drawn a crowd, its not everyday the Chosen One pops in sobbing and pleading for help, must have been serious as well as he hasn't been seen for over a two months, not since the attack on Bill and Fleur's wedding. It waslucky  
that the hospital was the only place were the deatheater had no control with wards to prevent them them entry.

Three healers came running over pushing there way through the parting crowd. As soon as they arrived they started casting diagnosis spells and little healing spells for a few cuts and fractures. It was Healer Nicholas, the second healer who was left withthe  
bad new of explaining to the Boy-Who-Lived that the young woman he so desperately cared for wasn't going to make it Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, was terrified. He cried harder whispering to his Injured companion, "I've  
got you, your so clever there must be a way; i'd do anything, just please dont leave me. You've never left my side please don't do itnow. I need you."

"Harry, i had a backup plan incase you were hurt , it should work now but Harry you need to say you will listen to me until im finished because if it works like i suspect then its going to alter everything, please say you'll do as i ask."

"Anything for you Hermione."

"I love you Harry, and i think i did the moment i entered your compartment on the train on our way to Hogwarts for the first time. And i know the consequences of this if we actually are what i suspect. I would do i without thought for you because i loveyou.  
But it would mean if it works you cant marry as we would be, we would be able to talk in our heads, know where eac.."

She started coughing badly, she was getting worse, Harry had made his decision as soon as she said she had a way.

Blushing slightly Harry tried to get Hermione just to say what needed to be done, "Hermione, that sounds so lovely, i'd love to be married to you. Now what do we do?"

She looked at him hesitating and unsure whether he meant it or not.

"Do it. I don't care. I just want you to live, live with you at least another day, would do anything for one more day with you. Tell me. Please."

"Shhh. Listen to me this isn't just a short term solution. Its forever Harry. I wouldn't even suggest it if I thought there was another way. Really. I just want you to be happy, even thou all of me wishes it waswith me but I can't tie youto  
me forever without you knowing all theconsequences. I might no even work, its needs a God or Goddess' blessing. If it doesn't work they take my life, yours too I cant ask you to risk this for me."

"Forever was all I've ever wanted with you. I rather there be no tomorrow if there isn't a today and every day after with you. Tell me Hermione before it's too late. For us. You would do it for me without a thought."

That's all she needed to hear for her to start, placing her hand over Harry's heart and Harry's over her heart she placed her other on his head and him hers. First speaking Latin and then clear English, loud enough for everyone to hear.

'I give you my heart, soul and mind. I give you all of me. Share my love; life and knowledge take what you need from me. I give it all up willingly. Powers above hear my plea. For I will give my eternal life for this love. Judge it, judge me for I ask  
/too much."

Everywhere went silent.

"For who asked for this bond is worthy and therefore granted the blessing of the Gods and Goddesses from me; Hera the Queen of the God as well as Hades, Aphrodite, Ares, Apollo and Athena. For each of us will bless this bond and deliver a gift foryou  
were judged to be right of heart and to be given the mark of the God's. I myself will give you a blessed marriage which will mean any attack or attempt to upset this marriage by outside interference will be an attack on me and acted against assuch,  
I will also give the gift of healthy children, whether by blood or otherwise."

"I have been cheated by the dark one. But have claimed his anchors as your request has allowed a loophole to open. The dark one is now mortal. I wish for all his soul, and those who go by the name of 'Deatheaters' will die with him and meet me, tofulfill  
their request to eat death, as no one escapes Hades the God of the Underworld and the dead."

"I Aphrodite gift you beauty and love for your life together."

"I as God of War, Bloodshed and violence, Ares, I give you the knowledge of curses and the counter. Secondly I will give you the clear sight, to not get lost in the chaos of war."

"I gift the healing of the girl and the removal of darkness from the boys scar. I have cut the connection with the dark one, you are free young one, as I Apollo have healed your injures and cleared any minor or uncorrected injures."

"Lastly, I Athena also bless this bond and give the following gifts; the skills needed of weapons magical and metal, battle strategy, and the wisdom to know when it is needed and when peace is equally as important for the balance of life."

"Normally one God or Goddess would choose whether one is worthy and give one gift. However as multiple wanted to bless this bond and give their gifts to you, it should be known that you are under protection of the God's and Goddesses. As I Zeus herebygrant  
this bond and allow the gifts stated to be given to the ones who called and pass on allblessings. You will forever be welcomed to our home as we have never seen such mortals with the worthiness, love, morals as both of you. Therefore let megrant  
one final gift as the King of the God's, the gift of elemental power of fire and earth for the boy, water and air for the girl. We will watch over you. Do what's right and in your hearts as that was why you were judged worthy."

And with that the newly bonded young couple passed out with power radiating out of them, Harry glowing red while Hermione glowing blue. The symbol of a cloud and thunderbolt tattooed on the outside of their thumbs, and behind their ears.

Everyone in the room paused and watched the miracle which was happening in the middle of the floor. As then a golden glow covered them healing all injuries as it went, Harry even grew and his malnourishment treated. Hermione nolonger was losing  
bloodat alarming rates, her hair turned into curls no longer bushy, while harry's grew about two inches past his shoulder and now had subtle waviness to it, while his face grew a bit longer and his chin more pointed, shoulders more broad and  
arms grewmedium sized muscles. His scar vanish

4&6 4&6 4&6 4&6

Harry woke up in an unfamiliar room, it was all white and in bed with Hermione. Not that he minded he couldn't figure out why they were sharing a bed and he knew she would kill him when she woke when she realized but he didn't care as he checked and realizedshe  
was no longer injured. And with that thought Hermione's eyes fluttered open slowly taking in her surroundings and before thinking kissing Harry in disbelief that it worked.

He was shocked. Hermione just kissed him. Him Harry. What was going on?

"As lovely that was, what's going on what happened last thing I remember was over bearing sadness, you in pain, lots of it and you had a plan, then a weird dream with the voices of the Gods and the Goddesses."

"It wasn't a dream. It happened. Were bonded, forever, you made me do it, I just can't believe it worked, and with the blessing of Zeus, Hera, Hades, Ares and Athena as well as Apollo and Aphrodite the latter the only ones to have previously given their  
blessing. Harry do you understand what this means?" By the end Hermione ended up shouting mainly in excitement and shock.

It wasn't until she really looked at Harry she noticed he was taller, and had broader shoulders, arm muscles, his hair had grown so it was shoulder length and wavy so it looked more controlled than a bird's nest. He looked powerful and strong; just likea  
warrior. He wasn't wearing his glasses however also wasn't squinting and his scar was just that a light scar. He was gorgeous. Suddenly she went completely self-conscious. Why would Harry want her when looking like that he could have anyone he wished?

" _Because I love you, and only you. You're the one I want to spend my forever with._ "

"How did you do that? I didn't say that out loud how did you know what I was thinking? You also just replied in my head! Let me try."

" _Can you hear this? Harry? No then? At least he won't know how much I want to run my fingers through his new long hair._ "

" _You can. I don't mind. But only you not any fan girls just my bonded_."

It wasn't just Harry who had changed either, Hermione no longer had bushy hair, but hip length lightly, perfectly curled hair which is a light brown which looked amazing. She was a bit taller, while she too had grown muscles subtler however never the  
less definitely there. Powerful. She was radiant, had filled out more and just looked more comfortable and so pretty. Aphrodite wasn't joking when she gifted Hermione beauty, she was already beautiful in every way to me, but now its little changeswhich  
set off the whole look, and will hopefully give her that bit extra self confidence and allow herself to see what I've seen all along.

We each had a gold ring on our ring finger with the carving of 'H&H blessed forever from the God's above' on the inside while the outer part of the band had each of their symbols: thunderbolt, diadem, heart, spear, lyre, helmet and a dove that  
/weren't there before they passed out.

4&6 4&6 4&6 4&6

"Just curious Mione, but what exactly did I sign up to yesterday?"

Hermione started to nervously bite her lower lip no longer thinking her plan was so good anymore now she needed to explain it to Harry, he hates being different and this is the most different you can be while still being a mortal wizard, however she wasn'teven  
sure if they were even mortal anymore.

"Well you see, I had read it briefly never believing I would even want to risk that much for a person, but really I just wasn't ready to admit to myself that I would if you needed it as that would mean admitting my feelings to you and putting my

heart out there to be broken. But you said anything and gave me them puppy dog eyes and well, were bonded, this in magic terms is stronger than marriage and an exclusive relationship for the rest of our lives. Forever. We linked our magic, life andknowledge,  
which basically means that we will both die at the same time… _that's if we weren't made immortal yesterday_ … that our magic while fuse together therefore we can share power so have a power increase on top of the new gifts from yesterday,however  
you cant share elemental powers. And lastly we have a mind link so we can talk and read each others feelings aswell as share each others knowledge so for example only one of us need to read our textbooks and both will know the information… _God how am I going to cope, its embarrassing enough having thoughts about your best friend without him being able to see them_ …  
CRAP. Tell me you didn't hear that"

"Don't be so nervous Mai, it sounds great… _perfect really. Make asking her out easier_ … and you can hear my thoughts I agree, crap. This will take some getting used to."


	2. Blue Bond

**AN: SORRY FOR TAKING A WHILE HAD MY GCSE RESULTS BACK AND WOW I SHOCKED MYSELF. IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER BUT COULDNT FIGURE OUT HOW TO CONTINUE IT SO HAVE ALREADY STARTED ON CHAPTER 3 SHOULD BE UP BY TOMORROW NIGHT AND PROMISE WILL BE LONGER THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND STICKING AROUND:)**  
 **4 &6**

* * *

Previously:  
"Don't be so nervous Mai, it sounds great… _perfect really. Make asking her out easier_ … and you can hear my thoughts I agree, crap. This will take some getting used to."

4&6

Deciding to get up and see if we can leave we exit the completely colourless white room onto a empty corridor only to hear the sound of crying followed quickly by a little boy and a auror entering the corridor, he looked completely put out and confused  
about how to help the distraught boy. As they neared Harry and Hermione the little boy suddenly stopped crying and reached his small arms upwards towards Hermione looking expectantly while saying "Up."

Harry watched completely fascinated as a blue light connected between his new wife and the unknown boy and then shocked when he felt the same light envelope him aswell. The nurse who'd had come out to meet the auror stood shocked as she witnessed  
another rare bond between the boy and his new parents, not that they knew that yet. Once everyone was back around again she quickly ushered them into her office.  
The auror turns to Hermione and thanks her saying, "I havent been able to stop him crying since we arrived at his old home, not that he's crying isn't justified I just have no clue on how to cheer him up." This just adds another puzzle piece to the  
jigsaw Hermione is trying to work out although the nurse doesnt take long by putting Hermione out of her misery by explaining to the highly confused duo what was going on.  
"Well you see Mr and Mrs Potter, I'm in charge of the children who's parents have died during the war as this is the safest place left in the country. Little Tobias here well is or was should i say an orphan as his house was burnt down and attacked  
by deatheaters the early hours of this morning, killing all his relatives in the fight. I say was though as the blue light you witnessed and possible felt is whats called a bonding light and i dare say Mrs Potter you know quite a bit on bonding...  
But anyways it was the bond we use for adoption to bring someone into your family to raise/care for as your own..." She paused here and looked between the faces of the two newly weds and while both faces were neutral she could tell a little bit  
of panic on Harry's and slight touch of happiness on Hermione's. What see couldnt tell was that they were having a full conversation between themselves...

" _We can't look after a kid! We are most wanted people in the country. I know nothing about them. Can't have a CHILD. A fucking child!..."_

 _"Harry James Potter! Shut up! We can and we will, your just shocked calm down and look at this clearly. We have a chance Harry to help him to love him and make sure he's never alone. We can do this, obviously its going to be difficult and extremely challenging but we can help him. Please."_

"Mrs. Thats a lot to take in, but I'm Harry Potter and can never seem to do anything by halves. Never mind getting used to the fact that I'm m now married" as he said this a hint of a smile could be seen on his face and he reached over and ruffled  
up the boys hair surprised when he leaned into his hand.  
After a long conversation on how to look after a 18 month old toddler and sorting everything out. Both the nurse and auror took oaths not to tell about Tobias so he was less of a target as he could be.

4&6 4&6 4&6 4&6 4&6 4&6

"Well little man, I'm Harry. We're going to keep you safe, happy and loved forever from now on. I promise." Little Tobias reached out in an attempt to tug his hair making an entering Hermione laugh.  
"Hiya Harry." Leaning down to talk to Tobias she said, "Hey Toby. Look what i've got for you"  
From behind her back she pulled out a teddy in the shape of a lamb that was extremely fluffy and passed it to the excited toddler who was sat on the sofa next to a doting Harry.

" _How are we going to run and look after him, we need to end this, Hades took care of the horouxes. He's mortal. But how the hell am i meant to be able to beat him. He's like 70, powerful, experienced, knowledgeable..."_

 _"But not in everything muggle Harry. That's us. We could get a sniper, shields cant block a bullet and wards cant stop any sized bomb. We have options first we get somewhere safe for little Tobias. But where?"_

"I'VE GOT IT! 

* * *

**AN:I pinkie promise... Chapter 3 by tomorrow night and a longer chapter to make up for the shortness...**


	3. The Traitor and The Unexpected Help

**AN: As promised chapter 3although 17minutes late however if you havent slept and woken up is it still the next day? All depends on your opinion however which ever one it is that you have here's a new chapter anyways... Hope you enjoy and leave more lovely reviews, or PM if you have any ideas and can see what i can add. Ps: should update Who Say We Can't Unite tomorrow. Thankyou for reading. Nowto the story:)**  
 **4 &6**

* * *

 **Previously**

 _"But not in everything muggle Harry. That's us. We could get a sniper, shields cant block a bullet and wards cant stop any sized bomb. We have options first we get somewhere safe for little Tobias. But where?"_

"I'VE GOT IT!"

4&6

"In plain sight, we hide by being normal non-magicals. Who knows the nonmagical world better than two people raised in the non magically world. They can track apparition but not bus' or trains. They're all pureblood Hermione. We move hotel to hotel  
around Manchester and Liverpool, they know London but doubt they know anywhere other than the countryside where there manors are. We can keep him safe Mione. I'll do better this time they wont hurt you again."  
Turning it over in her mind she tried to find fault in Harrys logic because they both knew carelessness and traitors lead to capture. She nodded in the end because even the matter of money wasn't an issue in the muggle world with her bank account  
and not needing gallons and visiting it one last turn over she said, "Okay, but can we try and go the Everton FC V Manchester United game? Always followed everton went when I was little, and love a good chant to the devils."  
Harry tried not to laugh but promised if they got through this they would go every match if she wanted and that it would be good for Tobias remembering that Dean was a West Ham FC fan.  
Once everything was packed they slung Harry's cloak around all three, Hermione carrying the little one and walked to find the nearest muggle place while mentally making a note to meet Draco, Cissi and update them.

4&6 4&6 4&6 4&6

 **3 Days Prior...**

"I'm just going to grab some firewood" Called Ron from just outside the tent. Which to both Harry and Hermione was normal. They were camping and needed a fire, and the couldn't see the sneer on his face as he walked away.  
Once well out of earshot and sight hiding behind some trees for coverage he pulled out his wand and sent a patronus message to a certain Molly Weasley.  
"Mum. Forest of Dean. 51.8000° N, 2.5519° W. I'm going to start taking down the less noticeable wards now so it will be easier to force them down later God knows how strong Hermione's wards are. I'll let him know aswell..."  
Next he sent the location so the plan could carry on, "Forest of Dean. 51.8000° N, 2.5519° W strong wards hard to detect. Still unknowing."

Meanwhile back at the tent Harry and Hermione received a patronus message from Fred and George.  
"Ron's told mum your co-ordinates. Dont know why. Run."  
In anystate of the war any message like the twinsneeds to be took seriously so whether or not they believed them Harry and Hermione quickly started to pack up there bags into Hermione's expanded purse, mostwas packed away withjust  
a few things were leftcluttered around when the wards fell. At that point they knew the twins were right. The betrayal hurt. A lot. But not as much as the cruciatus did in that moment when Lucius Malfoy and Ferir Greybeck simultaneously  
casted at the same time.  
"Well what we got here? Potty and his mudblood." Laughed Malfoy. "What no hello? How rude thought you at least had manners you brat." All you could hear from the lad in excruciating pain was a more recognisable grunt.  
Then to Harry's dismay he turned his attention Hermione, "Well what should we do with the Mudblood? Wonder what it will take to break potty. I'll make you scream and regret the day you were born you little bitch."  
Greybeck preferred to just get the job over and go than to taunt his victims so it was unsurprising when he was the one who started first.  
"Sectumsempra, Sectumsempra."She tried her best not to scream, biting her lip, but in the end it was no use as she let out a bloodcurdling scream much to the enjoyment of one Lucius Malfoy. They continued to torture her until Harry's throat  
was raw from shouting; eyes red and puffy from crying; wrist and ankles were bleeding in attempt to escape the rope which stopped him attacking Hermione's attackersand whenHermione was nearly no longer breathing. With a quick look  
together and a nod they grabbed both bound teenagers and portkeyed to Malfoy Manor into a room with Narcissa and Draco Malfoy aswell as acouple other lower level deatheaters all seemly gathered waiting for an important persons arrival.  
Draco immediately upon seeing Hermione and Harry paled and muttered to himself. Trying to neutral his face he asked his father how he'd found them and in reply got an answer which made most people in the room look towards Ronald Billius Weasley in  
disgust, "The redhead sold them out. Him, Molly, Arthur, Percy and Ginny all planned it. 20,000 Gallons each was all they requested. No loyalty. Wasn't even asked for he was the one who offered theirlocation."

Draco was appalled by the piece of shitthat stood there with no shame or remorse on his face at selling out his two best friends to be tortured for 20,000 gallons and seemed stupid enough not to realise which ever side your on light, grey, dark  
everyone hated traitors just as much no matter what side you sold out.  
Which unfortunately for Ron meant no one bothered to help him when Draco attacked him with his fists all equally disturbed at how easily he sold them out.  
When he had regained his composure he schooled his face back to an neutral expression and tried to think of the best way to get his Mum, Harry, Hermione and himself out of the room and to safety.  
Then it hit him, excusing himself for the toilet he placed silencing charms and tried desperately his most sane idea, "Dobby. Dobby I'm sorry. Dobby Harry Potter needs help he's captured we need to save Hermione I need help." Draco knew it was a long  
shot he'd been forced to treat Dobby terribly so when Dobby actually appeared he was beyond shocked.  
"Mr Harry Potter Sir and his Grangy need Dobbys help?"  
"Yes, do you know one more elf who would help us? I need to get my mum out as well, you know how they treat her. Because you can pop into the Ball Room and get Harry and Hermione, while the other elf can get Mum and then come here get me and we can  
all escape."  
Next second Winky appeared and said, "I get Cissi then Draco."  
All that Draco could think when he landed God knows where,was that the Dark Lord would be seriously pissed off when he arrived.  
Harry looked towards Draco nodded, told Dobby to keep both Draco and Cissisafe and apparated straight into St Mungo's. 

* * *

**AN: Not a long one. I wasnt going to explain what happened to Hermione untili saw a review and the idea wouldnt leave my head... I think the next chapter maybe two will be more based in muggle places while planning, so hopefully I'llyou stick with me and i promise will get back to lots more magical world...**

 **4 &6**


End file.
